De cosas que odio de ti
by affy bp
Summary: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odia por odiarlo. 17 Drabbles independientes donde nos dan su punto de vista y varias razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Estos jovenes se encargaran de demostrarlo. Lily/James.
1. Que me mires

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Odio de ti: Que me mires.**

Bien si definitivamente James Potter no podía ser más molesto, ahora lo estaba siendo.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así Potter?-pregunte totalmente exasperada, llevaba media hora viéndome detenidamente mientras yo estudiaba para nuestro examen de Pociones de la semana próxima.

-Lo siento Evans ¿Te molesta?-pregunto clavando nuevamente su mirada color marrón sobre mi, tan penetrante como hace unos minutos.

Si Potter fuera mucho mas observador notaria fácilmente la razón por la que odio que me mire así.

-Ehh.. si...me molesta mucho-balbucee mientras me inclinaba para recoger el pergamino que acaba de tirar al suelo.

-¿Enserio? No sabía que te molestaba-contesto acercando su rostro al mío.

Me sonroje un poco para después romper el contacto visual entre ambos.

-¡Pues a quien no le molesta que lo estén mirando como baboso todo el tiempo! Después de un tiempo de verdad es cansado James…

Escuchaba atentamente pero al parecer no entendía pues sus ojos seguían clavados en los míos sin quererse mover de ahí, empecé a sentir escalofríos al mismo tiempo que me sentía sonrojar nuevamente, trate de decir algo pero las palabras se amontonaban en mi boca.

Suspire.

-Bien Potter como veo que hablar contigo es mas complicado que hacerlo con un chimpancé, mejor me iré a estudiar a mi habitación.

Y sin decir mas tome mis cosas y subí hasta el dormitorio de las chicas sin dejar de sentir su penetrante mirada en mi espalda.

_*Odio que me mires Potter, porque me pones endemoniadamente nerviosa…_

* * *

_Primer capitulo. Seran solo 15 que ya tengo escritos e ire publicando diario. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	2. La forma en la que hablas

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**2-Odio de ti: la forma en que me hablas: James POV.**

-Evans.

-Potter.

Sonreí sentándome junto a mi pelirroja favorita en el desayuno.

-¿Cómo estás el día de hoy Evans?-pregunto sonriente

-Estaba muy bien hasta hace un momento, exactamente antes de que llegaras tu-dijo ella muy fría.

La mire tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-pregunte molesto

-¡Cielos! Que perceptivo eres Potter-dijo irónicamente con esa voz que usa justo en momentos como estos, cuando quiere ser sarcástica.

Su voz es muy suave y hermosa pero cuando quiere hacerme sufrir lo logra de inmediato. Su sarcasmo es uno de los mejores que he visto en mi vida.

-No tienes que ser tan dura Evans. Solo estoy aquí sentado junto a ti comiéndome una tostada ¿En que te afecta?-pregunto yo ofendido

-Pues en que estés _TU, AQUÍ, A MI LADO, COMIENDO UNA TOSTADA._ ¿Te queda claro?-pregunta pronunciando cada palabra de forma especial y con una propia acentuación, aunque sonaba tan grosero, tuve ganas de besarla.

-¡Cornamenta!-exclamo Sirius llegando a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual le devolví excitado.

-¿Todo listo?-pregunte

-Claro.

Note la curiosidad en Lily de inmediato.

-¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?-pregunto preocupada

-Una broma inofensiva. Es más, creo que nunca notaran que fuimos nosotros los que soltaron todos esos escregutos de cola explosiva fuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin..-dijo mi amigo y en ese momento tuve ganas de lanzarle el plato de avena de Lily en la cabeza

-¡¡QUE!! ¿Qué ustedes hicieron qué? ¡Están totalmente locos!-grito molesta mientras agitaba las manos y corría furiosa en busca de Remus o McGonagall

-Arruinaste la broma perfecta Canuto-dije molesto mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza, pero aun así no podía dejar de observar el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Evans.

Su voz aun resonaba en mis oídos y creo que en los de medio comedor, esa muchacha vaya que sabia gritar.

_*Odio de ti Evans, la forma tan hermosa en que ME hablas, o mas bien me gritas.._

* * *

_Segundo capitulo, esta vez desde el POV de James. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	3. Como te cortas el cabello

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**3-Odio de ti: Como te cortas el cabello.**

Maldita sea con este sujeto ¿Nunca se cansara de acosarme? Me tiene mas que harta…

-¡Evans!

Hay estaba nuevamente, más guapo que nunca debo admitir. Tenía el cabello mas revuelto que de costumbre, y el uniforme de Quidditch desarreglado, al parecer la fiesta de celebración por la victoria sobre Ravenclaw había terminado pues no veo otro motivo por el que James Potter este siguiéndome por los pasillos cuando hay una fiesta en su honor celebrándose en la Sala Común.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Potter?-pregunto rodando los ojos-Deberías estar celebrando con tus tontos amigos esos jugadores de Quidditch, poniéndote borracho para que yo pueda darle a McGonagall una excusa para castigarte.

El sonríe arrogantemente, como solo el sabe hacerlo.

-Pues hoy no Evans. Quiero festejar contigo, aunque si quieres que nos pongamos borrachos pues…

-No tengo intención de emborracharme contigo, ni de celebrar juntos nada-asegure molesta

-Vamos Evans. No te hagas tan del rogar..-dice despeinándose aun mas el cabello.

No puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia sus pelos azabache, negros como la noche, un color de cabello común si me preguntan pero por alguna razón en la cabeza de James Potter se veia mejor que en la de la mayoría. Cuando termino de alborotar su cabellera lo mire unos segundos esperando reaccionar, estaba endemoniadamente sexy.

-Creo que debo cortarme el cabello pronto… Aunque no me parece que eso le agrade a mis admiradoras-dice acomodándose las gafas. Me costó un segundo poder contestarle sin gritarle ¡Por Dios tu cabello así es tan sensual!

-Me da igual Potter. Haz con tu maldito y rebelde cabello lo que te venga en gana..-digo mostrando desinterés.

-Bien…me lo dejare así-asegura sonriendo-¿Entonces no debo esperar que celebres conmigo?

-Espera sentado…

-Bien, al menos lo intente-dice suspirando-hasta luego Evans-se despide sonriendo y dejándome hay parada mirando como se perdía entre los pasillos.

_*Odio la maldita forma en que te cortas el pelo pues siempre termina llamando mi atención Potter y..¡Por Merlín! Te hace ver tan guapo…_

* * *

_Tercer capitulo, Otro Lily POV, si me preguntan el cabello de James es una parte fundamental de el y no creo que pase desapercibido para Lily. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	4. Que te creas perfecta

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**4-Odio de ti: que te creas perfecta.**

-¡No eres perfecta Lily Evans! ¡Entiéndelo!-le grite totalmente fuera de mi.

Ella entrecerró los ojos muy molesta y giro la mirada al suelo, por un segundo me pareció ver que de verdad la habían entristecido mis palabras.

-¡No me creo perfecta Potter! ¡Simplemente no soy tan idiota como tu!-pero no, hay estaba de nuevo gritándome.

Es que estaba tan enojado, gracias a ella y a que fue a chismearle nuestros planes a McGonagall ahorita teníamos tres semanas de castigo mas una excursión a Hogsmade suspendida, todo por su culpa y justo cuando había ido a reclamarle del porque era tan cruel conmigo empezó a insultarme como siempre, diciéndome arrogante presumido, como si ella fuera terriblemente perfecta. Me molesta tanto…

-No, no lo eres. Pero eso no quita que tengas un horrible carácter, que seas una sabelotodo, que seas aburrida-dije muy enojado- y que te creas perfecta-agregue haciendo enfasis.

-¡No te lo pregunte!

-¡Pues yo tampoco te pregunto todo lo que dices sobre mi pero aun así me lo aguanto!

Ella se quedo callado y miro al suelo

-Bien, lo siento Potter pero es mi trabajo como prefecta informarle a McGonagall cada que tu y Black planean alguna de sus idioteces-dijo desviando su mirada.

-Bien Evans, entonces supongo que tendré que cuidarme mejor de ti.

Ella me lanzo una mirada furiosa

-Simplemente evita meterte en problemas gran imbécil.

-Si lo hiciera, dejaria de ser el gran James Potter, bromista por excelencia y merodeador ejemplar..

-Eso me temo..

-Nos vemos hermosa y siento haberte gritado-dije mandándole un beso y dejándola sola en la Sala Común echando chispas

_*Odio que te creas demasiado perfecta, tanto que es repulsivo, y aun así yo se que no lo eres ni por asomo._

* * *

_Cuarto capitulo, Un James POV, pues es lo que me imagino de la personalidad de Lily y tambien que esto saca de quicio a James mucho. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	5. Que me hagas reir

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**5-Odio de ti: cuando me haces reír**

-No lo puedo creer..-dije restregando con fuerza la maldita vitrina de la sala de Trofeos.

-¿Qué no puedes creer Evans?-pregunto el imbécil de James Potter ¡Todavía tenía el descaro de preguntarme el muy idiota!

-Pues que me hayan castigado por tu jodida culpa-respondí tajante y me deje caer al suelo sentándome justo a su lado

-Relájate, es solo un castigo insignificante...

-¡Que yo no tendría de no ser por ti!

-No fue tan grave, creo que McGonagall exagero…

-Potter…-suspire-Me vio lanzándote al lago después de que intentaras besarme ¡Debe estar tan decepcionada de mi! Mejor hablare con ella lo más pronto que pueda..¡Qué vergüenza!-decía yo sumida en la depresión.

-Es obvio que lo malinterpreto todo.

-Y es tu culpa.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía Evans. ¿Qué mas quieres de mi? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no me odies? ¿Debo dejar de lavarme el cabello y pedir que me cambien a Slytherin?-pregunto dramáticamente, le voltee la cara de inmediato al ver a donde se dirigía esta conversación.

-Si te refieres a Snape yo…

-¿Qué otro cabello grasiento Slytherin hay?

Suspire.

-Bien pues que ya no seamos amigos no te da derecho de insultarlo en mi presencia Potter-digo algo ofendida

-No me entra en la cabeza como pudiste ser amigo del narizón ese Evans-le eche una mala mirada y el sonrió aun mas-Seamos sinceros. Su nariz es el doble del tamaño de una nariz normal, y su cabello es un asco ¿Es que no conoce algo llamado ducha?-pregunto irónicamente

Yo agache la mirada tratando de evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios

-Pues..

-¡Ni intentes defenderlo que su cabello da asco! Aunque no mas que su olor ¿Qué loción usa? ¿Aliento de troll o excremento de unicornio?

Esta vez no puedo reprimirla y suelto una carcajada.

-Vez, ya ni siquiera puedes defenderlo. Sabes que tengo razón. Snivelly es el espécimen mas raro de Hogwarts…

-Ya lo creo, y eso que tu no viste sus extraños dedos del pie de pequeño-agrego y el me mira extrañado

-¿Dedos del pie?-pregunta confuso

-Si. Parecían papas fritas-respondo y el me mira como si estuviera loca

-¿Y eso que es?

-Una cosa muggle, olvídalo-digo sintiéndome un poco apenada por burlarme de los dedos de mi antiguo mejor amigo

El me sonrió y yo a el y de pronto solo existíamos nosotros en el universo. Yo reía y el me acompañaba, parecíamos idiotas sentados en el piso riendo como niños.

_*Odio que me hagas reír Potter, porque me hace admitir que no te odio tanto…_

* * *

_Quinto capitulo, un poco de diversion sana burlandonos de Snape. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	6. Que tengas amigos

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**6-Odio de ti: que tengas amigos.**

Malditos idiotas. No entiendo como Lily Evans puede considerarlo sus amigos..¡Esta ciega! No ve que ese Robert Connen de Hufflepuff la mira directamente al escote cuando hablan, o que el idiota de Thomas Gray de Slytherin le mira el trasero apenas se da la media vuelta.

Y yo muero de ganas de golpearlos a todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que sus ojos se les salgan de la cara y lo la puedan ver nunca mas…

Pero el peor de todos, ese es Chris Stewart, el buscador de Ravenclaw…

Es guapo, si lo se –no tanto como yo, obvio. –es inteligente y las chicas dicen que es sexy además de que es prefecto como Lily por lo que a veces pasan tiempo juntos, ¿Lo peor del asunto? Ella quiere estar con el, a ella le agrada su compañía, ¡Es su maldito amigo! Y esto me molesta demasiado..

Por eso ese maldito 3 de Mayo a las cinco de la tarde, cuando yo no hacia mas que vaguear por los pasillos y los vi, ardí en furia. Estaban juntos, abrazados, el tenia sus manos en la cintura de ella y ella recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, me di un coraje inimaginable.

-¡Suéltala idiota!

Ambos voltearon a verme, el rubio de Ravenclaw con cierto temor y Evans con molestia.

-Potter. No molestes ¡Esfúmate!-pidió Evans muy enojada.

-¿Interrumpí? O de verdad lo siento tanto-conteste irónicamente

-James, no estamos haciendo nada malo, así que creo que Lily puede cuidarse sola..

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me dieron una ganas tremendas de meterle un golpe en el estomago que lo tirara al suelo.

-No me importa si puede cuidarse sola. Yo no quiero que estés con ella-dije ácidamente

-¿Quién te crees que eres para…?

-¡Calla Evans! esto es entre el y yo-dije mirándola mortalmente.

Si las miradas fueran asesinas ninguno de los tres seguiríamos vivos.

-Pues creo que no eres su padre para ordenarle alejarme de ella Potter-me dijo el muchacho bastante enojado al igual que yo.

-No soy su padre pero te diré que ella me importa mucho mas que a ti. Así que déjala en paz.-dije firmemente

-No-respondió igual de seguro

-¿No?

-¡No!

Y bien, lo siguiente paso más o menos así: ambos sacamos nuestras varitas, Evans chillo asustada, el tipo me desarmo pero eso no me impidió tirarle un golpe a la cara que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Después Lily corrió a llevarlo a la enfermería, MacGonagall le quito quince puntos a Gryffindor y diez a Ravenclaw, y me dejo castigado una semana mas, a parte de mi castigo por poner polvo _ pica pica _en la mesa de los Slytherin, y Lily me saco de la enfermería a patadas por querer ir a terminar de partirle la cara a Chris Stewart.

-¿Estás loco? Por poco y le rompes la nariz a Chris-me reclamo totalmente furiosa

-¿Qué? Te preocupas por tu novio ¿Cierto?-pregunte totalmente herido

-Mira Potter, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti. Pero no es mi novio ni lo será. Es solo mi amigo y por tu culpa imbécil tal vez ya ni eso quiere ser. Así que deja de meterte en mis asunto..

-¡Detesto a tus amigos! ¿No puedes conformarte con Remus? ¿De verdad necesitas mas amigos?-pregunte a gritos

-¡Te repito que no es de tu incumbencia! y aunque Remus es mi amigo no puedes evitar que hable con mas chicos-dijo muy segura

-No estés tan segura Evans…

-¡Potter eres detestable! Solo son mis amigos…

-¡Los amigos no te miran el culo!

-¡¡POTTER!! Ellos no hacen eso…-replico sonrojada.

-No, hacen mas. También miran tu escote a veces-agregue sonriéndole ácidamente

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y yo suspire.

-Bien, siento haberle deformado el rostro a tu amigo..

-Esta bien.

-Bueno, te lo digo de verdad si te veo abrazada a otro nuevamente no responderé de mis actos y le romperé algo mas que la nariz-asegure como una amenaza que la hizo estremecerse.

-Claro-dijo no muy convencida

Le di la espalda para dirigirme a mi castigo pero me voltee una vez mas para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes

-Ah, y Evans, no dejare de meterme en tus asuntos-dije para después echarme a andar mas rápido.

Juraría que escuche de sus labios un _"Ya lo sabía" _

_*Odio a tus infernales amiguitos Lily Evans._

* * *

_Sexto capitulo, Un James un poco-¿Poco?- celoso. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	7. Que me hagas llorar

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**7-Odio de ti: cuando me haces llorar.**

Baje a toda velocidad con mi amiga Alice, el banquete de Halloween estaba ya servido y todos comían vivamente, me lamente de nuevo ser tan lenta pues tendría menos comida que mis compañeros que estaban aquí desde hace ya una media hora..

No es que sea glotona, aunque bueno, en realidad si lo soy.

Vi a Potter a sus malditos amigos cerca de donde me senté con Alice. Pude ver que James, Sirius y Peter se atragantaban de comida mientras Remus los miraba divertido.

Empecé a de devorar los platos que aparecían frente a mi. Todo estaba delicioso como cada año.

-Que fina eres Evans, comes como todo una señorita-se burlo Potter sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Cállate de una vez idiota-pedí molesta.

El borro esa sonrisa de su rostro y coloco una mas angelical.

-Sabes que bromeo pelirroja…

-Aunque admites que comes como un caballo Evans-agrego el metido de Sirius Black.

-¡Sirius!-reprendió Remus desde su lugar.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Les dedique una mirada asesina a los cuatro mientras Remus tragaba saliva.

-¿Te molestan a caso mis hábitos alimenticios Black?-pregunte ácidamente

-No Evans-respondió con sus ojos grises fijos en los míos.

-Pero si hace un segundo tu y James decían que Lily comía peor que nosotros cuatro juntos-agrego Peter en un intento vano por llamar nuestra atención.

Sirius y James lo fulminaron con la mirada. Pero yo no le di importancia y me dedique a ignorarlos.

-No importa Lily. Me gusta que la futura madre de mis hijos tenga buen apetito-agrego Potter con tono agudo.

-Me alegro por ti Potter.

Terminado el banquete el de anteojos se acerco a mi y sostuvimos una conversación nada civilizada.

-¡No quiero salir contigo Potter! ¿Lo entiendes?-exclame furiosa

-Esta bien Evans. no pierdo las esperanzas ¿Sabes?-contesto ilusionado

-Pues deberías. No saldré contigo ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca..-dicho esto le di la espalda y me reuní con Alice quien nos miraba expectante, el salió del Salón y no lo vi de nuevo en toda la noche.

La velada termino pronto y me dirigí a mi dormitorio sola pues mi mejor amiga se había quedado con su novio Frank en algún pasillo, probablemente sin querer ser molestados por mi. Vaguee por los pasillos un buen rato mas hasta que me encontré a una pareja muy animada entre besos y caricias. Mi deber de prefecta me indico que lo ideal sería separarlos así fuera a base de lanzarles agua fría.

Y eso me disponía hacer cuando vi el cabello azabache indomable y unas gafas que se movían de atrás a adelante por el puente de una nariz recta.

_Potter.._

Corrí a mi habitación aprovechando que estaba sola. Mi amiga se estaba liando con su novio en alguna parte y mis otras compañeras estaban en sabrá Merlín donde. Me lance a mi cama y sobre la almohada deje largar mis sentimientos. Una lágrima tras otra, el imbécil de Potter había conseguido hacerme llorar…

Maldito. Primero me pide salir y me dice que de verdad le gusto y al otro instante se esta tragando las anginas con otra tipa.

¡Le odio mas que nunca! Por eso al día siguiente cuando me vuelve a pedir una cita azoto mi palma en su mejilla con fuerza y le dejo bien en claro que no saldré con el porque no tengo intenciones de volver a estar llorando por el..

Ni una vez más…

_*Odio que me hagas llorar por ti, porque eso demuestra que me importas._

* * *

_Septimo capitulo. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	8. Tu mal genio

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**8-Odio de ti: Tu mal genio.**

-¡No eres mas que un egocéntrico! Te tengo una noticia James Potter, no todo gira en torno a ti-exclamo Lily mientras con sus manos trataba de esquivar mi cuerpo para salir del aula.

-No creo que todo gire en torno a mí, preciosa.

-Pues demuestra que no eres un arrogante y déjame salir de una vez. McGonagall llegara pronto y si ve que estamos encerrados en su aula..

-¡No pasara nada!

-¡Tu porque eres un pobre cerdo que no se preocupa de romper las normas! Yo soy prefecta Potter y debo mantener el orden y..

-Y la disciplina entre los alumnos de Gryffindor, lo sé. Te la vives repitiéndolo…-dije exasperado

-Si tú y tus amigos no fueran tan tontos no tendría que repetírselos cada dos por tres-replico Lily

Sonreí. Ella estaba tan molesta conmigo que se estaba poniendo colorada, no malinterpreten, no es que me guste hacer enojar a mi Lily hermosa, es que me gusta pasar tiempo con ella y si encerrarla y despojarla de su varita es la única forma de hacerlo, pues..

-¡Ya déjame salir de aquí!-exclamo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-No-asegure acercándome a su cuerpo.

-¿No iras a abusar de mi o algo parecido cierto Potter?-pregunto un poco divertida, note de inmediato como sus labios se curvaban en una diminuta sonrisa

-Quizás -respondí juguetonamente

-Así que ahora te volverás además de arrogante y presumido, acosador de mujeres. Bien, es lo único que faltaba…

-Tu me quieres Lily.

-¡JA! No me hagas reír por favor. ¿Yo quererte?..

-Se que tengo razón.

-Se que no la tienes.

Ella rodo los ojos y se acerco a mi y yo a ella estábamos mas cerca de lo que ella jamás me había permitido estar, podía incluso sentir su aliento y exhalar todo el aroma proveniente de su cuerpo. Me miro con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos y con sus labios formo una sonrisita.

-Tal vez si te quiero Potter-susurro

-¿E..Enserio?-pregunte un poco atontado por el efecto de sentirla tan cerca de mi.

-¡No!-exclamo empujándome y sonriendo satisfecha.

¡Maldita pelirroja! Había tomado su varita de mi bolsillo sin que lo notara. Que mujer mas malvada…

Después de que me gritoneo no se cuantas cosas, me lanzo un hechizo que me hizo vomitar babosas una hora y me dejo tirado y casi inconsciente en el aula mientras ella salía echando humo por las orejas me di cuenta de algo, no era recomendable jugar con el mal humor de Lily Evans.

*_Odio que tengas ese genio de los mil demonios Lily Evans porque hace que me gustes más_

* * *

_El capitulo ocho, me rei escribiendo este capitulo, gracias por sus comentarioooos!. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	9. A tu club de fans

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**9-Odio de ti: a tu club de fans.**

Ese dia me levante, increíblemente, con buenos ánimos. Había tenido un sueño agradable y por primera vez en meses, este no involucraba a Potter y a esto se debía mi incomparable buen humor.

Alice lo noto inmediatamente cuando ambas nos arreglábamos para ir a desayunar. No había rodado los ojos con los insufribles comentarios de nuestras compañeras de habitación, no había refunfuñado por nada aun, y traía una boba sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿De buen humor Evans?-pregunto mi mejor amiga.

-Sabes que si Alice Farell..-admití devolviéndole la sonrisa entusiasta.

-¿Y a que se debe Lily?-cuestiono alzando una ceja-¿Un sueño lindo que involucraba a cierto chico de anteojos?

Me sonroje bajando la mirada al suelo.

-¡Claro que no! En ese caso sería otra horrible pesadilla.

-¿Otra? ¿Eso quiere decir que si sueñas con Potter?-pregunto Alice anonadada-¡Y jamás lo comentaste!

Yo me dedique a mirar nerviosa para otro lado totalmente colorada, si jamás le había contado a mi mejor amiga mis comunes sueños donde aparecía el imbécil de James Potter no era porque no confiara en ella, era porque no tenía ninguna intención de recordarme a mi misma que soñaba con el casi todas las noches desde sexto.

-¡No sueño con el Alice!

-¡Si lo haces!

-Da igual, vamos a desayunar-dije sonriendo tímidamente esperando que ella olvidara el tema.

Solo asintió silenciosa mientras salíamos rumbo al comedor. Caminamos por los pasillos mientras conversábamos sobre algún tema sin sentido hasta que nos topamos con un amontonamiento de gente. Chicas, eran por lo menos veinte de ellas, la mayoría Gryffindor, una que otra Ravenclaw bastantes Hufflepuff y un par de Slytherins, todas parloteaban animadamente y no se entendía muy bien lo que trataban de decir.

Fruncí el entrecejo molesta ante tal alboroto.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunte adoptando mi posición de prefecta.

La multitud de entusiastas jóvenes que oscilaban entre el tercer y séptimo grado se dispersaron dejando al descubierto un James Potter con una pose gamberra, una sonrisa fanfarrona y una mirada arrogante. El mismo James Potter que tanto odio.

-¡Evans! Hola, mira te presento a estas adorables muchachitas..

-¿Adorables?-pregunte alzando una ceja

-Si, adorables.

Un grito ensordecedor lleno mis oídos de pronto. Comprendí que no era un grito segundos más tarde, se trataba de un chillido proveniente de la boca de las "adorables muchachitas" que se hiperventilaban.

-Bien Potter, ¿Me quieres explicar a que se debe este alboroto?

Una chica de ojos terriblemente grandes y azules y cabello rubio platinado que reconoci como una Hufflepuff se puso enfrente de mi y hablo con voz aguda

-Nosotras solo le decíamos a James lo guapo que se ve hoy…

Mi rostro cambio rápidamente de molestia a furia.

-Bueno las señoritas se han autonombrado mis admiradoras..-agrego Potter arrogantemente.

Ellas agitaron sus pestañas mientras trataban por todos los medios de ponerle sus garras encima al chico. Yo gruñí molesta mientras Alice a mis espaldas se reía de mi.

-¿Tus admiradoras?-repetí soltando una carcajada sarcástica-¿De verdad tienen tan poco cerebro?-pregunte ganándome una mirada asesina por parte de las chicas.

-¿Poco cerebro?-pregunto ofendida la Slytherin mayor-¿Qué tienes tu en la cabeza? James es súper apuesto, el sexy capitán del equipo de Quidditch, es divertido y muy listo…

Rodé los ojos, era increíble lo ciega que te volvía el amor. ¿James listo? Ni en mis mas locos sueños…

-¡Pues seguramente tengo algo mas útil que tu chica si ves a este espécimen guapo, listo y divertido!

Potter se llevo una mano al corazón dramáticamente.

-Hieres mis sentimientos Evans…-susurro acercándose a mi-…cuando sabes que la única con la que quiero salir, eres tu…

Su aliento impregno mi rostro y me dejo un poco mareada por la calidez de este. Lo mire molesta mientras que el grupo de euforicas fans de Potter me miraban totalmente furiosas, algunas incluso se tronaban los nudillos en forma de amenaza.

-¿O estas celosa?-hablo el de nuevo. Yo me sonroje.

-¡Jaa! ¿Celosa? ¿De ti? ¡No me hagas reir!-exclame totalmente avergonzada

-¡Estas celosa Evans!-chillo James Potter con una sonrisa, Alice se carcajeaba.

-¡Que no!

-Que si...

-O calmas a tus admiradoras y haces que desistan de hacer tanto alboroto o tendre que decirle a McGonagall sobre esto…

-¡Eres muy aburrida Evans!-rugió una Ravenclaw.

Me decidí a ignorarlas y me di la media vuelta con Alice pisándome los talones.

¡Malditas chicas rameras sin ningún tipo de inteligencia! ¡Y maldito Potter! Tendre que agradecerle por haber arruinado mi día…

_*Odio a tu detestable club de fans porque hacen que me de cuenta que si, ¡Estoy terriblemente celosa!_

* * *

_El capitulo nueve, no se ustedes pero yo claro que me uniria a ese club de fans, gracias por sus comentarioooos!. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	10. Que odies el Quidditch

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**10-Odio de ti: que odies el Quidditch.**

-¿Entonces si?-pregunte impacientemente mientras Lily Evans me daba la espalda nuevamente en un intento de que dejara de molestarla.

-Ya te lo dije mil veces, no.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunte fingiendo tristeza.

-Odio el Quidditch y te odio a ti, así que no veo ninguna razón convincente para ir a ese maldito partido de mañana-respondió ella de manera fría

Suspire desganado.

-Vamos Evans. No has ido a un partido desde primer año ¿Qué te cuesta ir a este?-pregunte mirándola con cara de cachorrito..

Esa que usaba cuando quería que Peter hiciera mis deberes o que Remus corrigiera los deberes que Peter hizo por mi. pero por alguna razón misteriosa que no he llegado a comprender, no funciona con la pelirroja.

-Ya dije que no Potter. ¿A caso eres tonto?-pregunto irónicamente

-Debo serlo para estar enamorado de ti ¿No?-pregunto regalándole una sonrisa, una sonrisa marca James-merodeador-Potter.

Ella bufo molesta y rodo los ojos.

-Enamorado no es la palabra adecuada. Yo diría, obsesionado..

-Yo te digo que te amo y tu te burlas de mis sentimientos, eres cruel…

-Dime algo nuevo.

Me puse delante de ella evitando que mirara cualquier otra cosa que no fuera a mi. Sabia que esto la molestaba, en especial porque la ponía nerviosa.

-Prométeme que iras a desearme suerte….

-¡No!-exclamo molesta. Escuche que Madame Pince nos reprendía por hacer disturbios en su biblioteca pero no me importo.

- Prométeme que iras a desearme suerte-repetí

-No.

-Prométeme que iras a desearme suerte

-No

-Prométeme que iras a desearme suerte

-No

-Prométeme que iras a desearme suerte

-No

-Prométeme que **_no_** iras a desearme suerte

-No.

-¡Bien! Eso es todo lo que quería Evans, te espero ahí mañana. Lo prometiste y espero que tengas palabra.

-¡Potter! ¡Eres odioso!

Y después de eso Madame Pince nos echo del lugar muy enojada.

-Entonces te veo mañana temprano…-dije animado

-¡No! Ya te lo dije, detesto el Quidditch con sus malditas Quaffles, Bludgers, y Snitchs…

-Solo es una de cada una Evans, bueno excepto las bludgers, y no insultes a las pelotas, sin ellas no habría juego-replico ofendido

-Lo siento Potter si no quieres que insulte tus amadas pelotas vete de aquí porque como yo ya te dije, DETESTO EL QUIDDITCH. Se me hace un deporte inútil, además ni siquiera lo entiendo-dijo sonrojándose.

Sus palabras hirieron mi orgullo de cazador.

-¿Inútil? Inútiles son todos esos libros que lees diario, el Quidditch es totalmente útil, lógico e interesante Evans. Y claro yo podría explicarte como se juega si tan solo…

-No tengo ganas de tener un debate acerca de lo interesante del Quidditch Potter, así que mejor me voy-dijo dándose la media vuelta.

Suspire. Ella odiaba el Quidditch y eso me molestaba ¿Cómo podía alguien en su sano juicio odiar un juego tan divertido? Pero todas esas tontas ideas desaparecieron el dia siguiente cuando vi su rostro pecoso y blanco enmarcado con unas trenzas pelirrojas entre todos los Gryffindors, dando ánimos para que nuestra casa fuera capaz de ganar. Y aunque no entendía nada de lo que nosotros hacíamos sobre las escobas, vi en sus ojos verdes entusiasmo…

_*Odio que no sepas como se juega el Quidditch, porque no puedo lucirme tanto frente a ti. _

* * *

_El diez y solo faltan cinco!, gracias por sus comentarioooos!. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	11. Que me digas te quiero y desaparezcas

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**11-Odio de ti: que me digas te quiero y desaparezcas.**

Hacia una ronda como todas las noches, ese día era luna llena por lo que la hacia sola, sin Remus… estaba agotada, habíamos tenido examen de Pociones y Encantamientos, en los cuales no me fue igual de bien que siempre, pero bueno, tampoco puedo quejarme.

-Evans hola-saludo el idiota de Potter acercándose a mi.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte

Al acercarme mas a el note su rostro sudado y pálido.

-¿Estas bien?-le cuestione al notar su mal aspecto-_¡Lumus! _

Ilumine su cuerpo con mi varita y lo vi bastante mal herido de su pierna.

-Cielos ¿Qué te ocurrió allí Potter?, luce fatal-digo preocupada

-Que linda, gracias-responde sin darle importancia-Es solo que Moony andaba algo salvaje hoy. Pero no es nada de preocuparse-aseguro con una mueca de dolor

El corazon se me detuvo por un momento al contemplar la sangrante herida. Lo mire directamente a sus ojos marrones y los note reflejando el dolor que obviamente sentia. Me lleve una mano el corazón tratando de sentirlo palpitar para saber que aun lo seguia haciendo.

-¿P..Potter, el te..mordio?-pregunte con la voz cargada de miedo, el suspiro.

-No, pero estuvo apunto-respondio y por fin pude respirar nuevamente-Pobre Remus, se sentira bastante mal mañana-aseguro-..en fin, voy a dormir.

-Estas loco, deberíamos despertar a Madame Pomfrey…

-No digas tonterías Evans. Estoy de maravilla, además que voy a decirle ¿Qué un licántropo adolescente no andaba de buen humor y se desquito con mi pierna? Estaré bien, limpiare la herida y mañana no quedara ni rastro.

Cuando lo mire a los ojos pude notar que mentía terriblemente, su cara reflejaba que la pasaba mal y su rostro palido me indicaba que estaba todo menos bien. Llegamos a la Sala Común y pese a sus replicas intente curarle la herida con unas cuantas cosas que había en el botiquín.

-¡Evans eso duele muchísimo!-exclamo

-No te quejes Potter, ¿No era que no te dolía?-pregunte sonriéndole

-Bueno, ya no me quejo…¿Pero no podrías ser mas delicada?-pregunto muy serio.

Suspire, era como un niño pequeño.

-Tratare-asegure para que se callare de una vez.

Después de curar su herida James se puso de pie y me sonrió.

-Te quiero…

Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos pero no las llegue a comprender inmediatamente, me acababa de decir que me queria. Te quiero. No era otro "Evans sal conmigo" era un "Te quiero" y yo por idiota no podía responderle nada, estaba clavada en el mismo lugar con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder pronunciar palabra.

-Y Gracias-agrego y sin decir nada mas subió cojeando al dormitorio de los hombres.

Y yo me quede ahí pasmada sin saber que hacer. Estaba totalmente anonadada. Lo peor llego días después cuando Potter empezó a cambiar y portarse distante y muy, muy, muy cambiado..

_*Odio que seas tan estúpido como para decirme "Te quiero" y luego huir_

* * *

_Once, esta vez hice sufrir un poquito a los dos. gracias por sus comentarioooos!. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	12. La forma en que siempre tienes la razón

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**12-Odio de ti: La forma en que siempre tienes la razón.**

-Estas haciéndolo mal James ¡Por vigésima vez! Haz bien la maldita poción que me quiero ir de una buena vez-se quejo Lily mientras tiraba su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento Evans, no todos nacimos con un don especial para las pociones como tu-conteste sin mirarla.

Lily y yo llevábamos mas de dos horas encerrados en las mazmorras tratando de que yo hiciera una solución para encojer correctamente para poder salir del lugar. Ella estaba harta y yo disfrutaba la situación, dos horas alado de mi pelirroja favorita, siempre podía echar la poción a perder unas veces mas.

Claro no es su culpa que Slughorn la pusiera como mi tutora. Y claro tampoco lo es, que yo se lo sugiriera.

-¡Solo concéntrate Potter!

-¿Cómo me concentro cuando tengo al amor de mi vida a mi lado?-pregunte tratando de encontrarme con sus orbes verdes.

-Cierra el pico, no estoy de humor

-¿Entonces saldrías conmigo?

-¡Que cierres la boca idiota!

Preferí obedecer pues el carácter de Lily no andaba muy bien después de la hora y media.

-¡No! No pongas tanto jugo de sanguijuela-me corrigió

-Pero así viene en las instrucciones-digo molesto

-Estoy segura que dice que solo agregues unas gotas-me contradice mientras busca el libro con fervor.

-Lily, recuerdo bien, dice que le agregue unas cucharadas..-digo muy convencido y ella niega con la cabeza

-Estas demente. Ahora entiendo porque llevamos dos horas aquí.

Ella buscaba desesperada entre las paginas del viejo libro mientras yo la miro atontado, se muerde el labio inferior cuando esta concentrada y también frunce el ceño ligeramente. ¿Ella lo sabrá?

-¡Aja! Unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela Potter ¿no sabes leer?-y molesta me restriega el libro en la cara.

Su rostro brilla con satisfacción y una sonrisa renovada se escapa de el.

-Eres una sabelotodo ¿Cierto?-pregunto divertido y ella se sonroja un poco

-No lo soy.

-Si lo eres. Adoras tener la razón-dije volviendo a mi poción. La escuche suspirar.

-Solo a veces-admitió en voz baja.

-Lo peor, Evans, es que siempre la tienes…

Y ella volvió a sonreír con suficiencia y me dieron ganas golpearla, porque se creía superior a mi y al resto por el hecho de tener la razón siempre y se sentía inteligente por saber que la tenia. Y esto era lo que mas me molestaba de una persona…pero aun asi me dieron mas ganas aun de besarla.

Porque por alguna razón Lily Evans seguía sin molestarme tanto..

_*Odio la forma tan horrible en la que siempre tienes razón Evans, y odio aun mas que en realidad esto no me enoja en lo mas minimo._

**_FAVOR DE LEER LA NOTA DE ABAJO:_**

* * *

_**Atencion. Escribo esta nota para darles una buena noticia, o bueno, tal vez para algunos que no les agrade nada de nada mi fic sera mala xD. El Fic se extiendeeeeeeeeeee! si ahora tiene dos capitulos extra por lo que sera de 17. ¿Porque? Pues porque a su querida autora se le dan bastante mal las matematicas y ha hecho un capitulo de mas xD asi que para ser parejo tuve que hacer otro porque no estaba dispuesta a eliminar NINGUNO DE LOS CAPITULOS QUE YA HICE, los que no he subido todos me gustan mucho...**_

_Doce, y se esta acabando asi que deja review antes de que sea tarde. Este capitulo no me gusto nadita pero bueno... gracias por sus comentarioooos!. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	13. Cuando no estas no me escribas

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**13-Odio de ti: que cuando no estas no me mandes ni una lechuza.**

Bien, pronto acabarían las vacaciones de Navidad y yo tendría que volver a Hogwarts.

Amo a mis padres, y me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos pero a veces siento que Hogwarts es el único lugar al que verdaderamente pertenezco y donde hay gente que me quiere y me acepta como soy. Y es que dos semanas con Petunia ayudan a reflexionar y me doy cuenta que en el castillo soy mas feliz de lo que lo soy siempre encerrada entre estas paredes.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando pienso en King Cross, en que veré a Alice pronto y me contara sus anécdotas del verano, me escribió contándome que estas vacaciones su novio Frank ira a visitarla a casa. También recuerdo a mi buen amigo Remus, ambos somos prefectos, me ha escrito en varias ocasiones contándome como va todo.

No puedo esperar para ver como están todos mis compañeros, y bueno, aunque no quiera admitirlo también me gustaría ver pronto a Potter..

Y hablando del señor arrogante, no puedo creer que no me haya mandado ni una mísera notita diciéndome "Hola" no es que me interese, porque no me interesa…¿O si?

Todos los años desde cuarto, en el verano y Navidad Potter se dedica a atosigarme con cartas molestas que casi nunca leo completas, el ultimo año pareció ser mas oportuno y mando solo dos, pero este año ni una lechuza de su parte se ha parada en mi ventana. Tal vez se deba al hecho de que la última semana antes de partir a casa le trate bastante mal.

Bajo la mirada y me encuentro con todas esas cartas que me manda desde hace tantos años, su caligrafía irregular y nada bonita parece haber mejorado estos últimos años, sin embargo no podría comprobarlo pues esta Navidad me he quedado sin carta de James Potter..

Y el día que me llegaron los regalos de Alice, Remus e incluso Black que me mando una carta deseándome felices fiestas y encargándome que le llevara un par de galletas con chispas que mi mama prepara y que a el le encantan desde que robo un par de las que mi madre me mando en Abril, no me llego ni un recuerdo de Potter, nada…

Y lo peor es que recordé que estaba dándole vivienda a Sirius en su casa así que si Black me escribió ¿No pudo este hacerlo también? Bien yo podría mandarle una carta y..

¡No Lily Evans! mantente firme..

Una carta no le haría daño a nadie… solo haciéndole saber que pues me ha sorprendido su madurez de que no me halla acosado con cartas estas vacaciones y..¡No Lily!¿En que estas pensando?

"_Potter:_

_ espero no pienses que me importas mucho, –¡Ja! –solo te escribo para recordarte nuestros deberes como Premios Anuales y que nos tenemos que encontrar en el compartimiento de prefectos en el Expreso, y esta vez haz el favor de llevar tu túnica ya puesta y no esa horrible ropa con la que llegaste en Septiembre._

_Con amor: Lily."_

Tache esta despedida, releí la carta y decidí no enviarla arrojándola al cesto de la basura. Ese estúpido Potter…

Quizás de una buena vez se harto de mi carácter y se olvidara de mi. Después de todo esto quiero desde hace tres años ¿No?

Ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

*_Odio que no estés aquí y aun así no me escribas maldito idiota sin corazón._

* * *

_Trece, y se esta acabando asi que deja review antes de que sea tarde. Este capitulo me quedo un poco corto y aunque lo reescribi varias veces porque no me gustaba como quedaba no lo pude alargar mucho... gracias por sus comentarioooos!. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	14. Que me odies tanto

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**15-Odio de ti: que me odies tanto.**

-Por favor Lily. Tengamos una plática seria por primera vez en los siete años que llevamos de conocernos ¿Si?-pregunte sentándome frente a ella.

Nos encontrábamos en la Sala Común ya pasaban de las doce y ella me daba otra interesante tutoría de pociones.

-Concéntrate en estudiar Potter que ya me quiero ir a dormir-respondió mi Lily fríamente.

-No quiero Evans. por favor, quiero que hablemos..

-Pues yo no quiero. Escucha, creo que ha sido mi peor dia desde que llegue a Hogwarts, no tuve tiempo de comer nada porque olvide hacer mi tarea de Runas, mi mejor amiga no me habla porque le impedí hacer trampa en el examen de Historia de la Magia y mi Lechuza debio haber vuelto hace horas con la carta de mi madre y no es asi, y como ves no estoy nada de humor Potter...

La mire mientras hablaba, movia los labios de forma veloz y en ocasiones se quitaba algunos mechones de cabello que caian sobre sus ojos y entonces seguía hablando como si nada, era tan perfecta que dolía...

-Por favor Evans, y te juro que dejo de molestarte...

Ella suspira pero baja el libro que cubre sus ojos verdes, esto me parece un _si._

-Bien, hablemos Potter.

-De verdad estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que aceptes salir conmigo de una maldita vez-digo con voz firme ella agacha la mirada apenada.

-Ya te lo dije, eres un inmaduro y no estoy dispuesta a salir contigo. No eres mi tipo-contesto seria. Me dio un ataque de rabia.

-¿Y cual es tu tipo? ¿Un imbécil como Snape?-pregunto furioso

-¡No! Mi tipo seria todo lo contrario a ti. Un chico serio y maduro, sencillo y mucho menos presumido-me responde hiriendo mis sentimientos

-¿Y no cuenta que yo te quiera de verdad?-pregunto tratando de tomar su mano pero esta se aleja.

Ella suspiro pesadamente puedo ver en sus ojos que no sabe que decir.

-Tu no me quieres de verdad Potter. Soy solo un capricho, me olvidaras en el momento en que acepte salir contigo. Eres inmaduro y tu obsesión conmigo lo demuestra…-responde bajando la mirada, casi puedo ver como si esto le doliera...

-¿TU QUE SABES SOBRE MIS SENTIMIENTOS? Te quiero...¿Te es tan difícil entenderlo?

Para este punto ya me puse de pie y apretó los puños enojado mientras ella me mira lastimosamente.

-¡Ya te dije lo que pienso! ¡Eres solo un chico arrogante y no me interesas!

-¿Me odias Lily Evans?- Ella parece meditar la pregunta como si no quisiera decirme la verdad.

-Ya sabes la respuesta Potter. Te lo llevo diciendo desde cuarto asi que por favor deja de preguntarlo...

Sin decir nada mas me fui de ahí hasta mi dormitorio y la deje sola mirándome partir.

¡Maldito amor! Yo no quería enamorarme de la pelirroja mas insufrible y amargada de todo Hogwarts, claro que no quería, y sin embargo así había pasado, estaba totalmente loco por Lily Evans y ella me odiaba mas que Quejicus al shampoo.

Pero esta bien, la dejaría en paz, en mi vida volvería a invitarla a salir, jamás volvería a mirarla ni a seguirla solo para que me mirara con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ella me detestaba y yo la amaba y eso era una mala combinación. Desearía poder odiarla también pero no puedo..

_*Odio que me odies Evans porque aunque no me creas, te quiero._

* * *

_Catorce!, y se esta acabando asi que deja review antes de que sea tarde. Me dolio escribir este, creo que hice sufrir mucho al pobre James... gracias por sus comentarioooos!. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	15. Cuando me llamas x mi nombre la cagas

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**14-Odio de ti: que nunca me llames por mi nombre, y cuando lo haces la tienes que cagar.**

El año esta por terminar y el imbécil de James se sigue comportando como hace semanas. No me habla, no me busca, ni siquiera me mira, esto me esta hartando…

No es que yo este interesada en el muchacho de cabellos negros…¡Bien a quien engaño! Interesada es decir poco…

Pero ahora el ha vuelto a ser el mismo idiota de años anteriores, sin en algún momento creí que Potter había madurado estaba en un total error, las bromas con Black van en incremente al igual que sus conquistas por semana y esto exaspera a cualquiera.

Fue hasta que empezó a salir con la rubia mas superficial de Slytherin que vi que esto empezaba a rebasar mi paciencia, necesitaba saber si esta chica era o no su novia y lo necesitaba saber ya.

-Hola Potter-dije un día sentándome a su lado en el desayuno

-Evans buenos días-saludo sin siquiera mirarme.

-He estado escuchando que sales con Christine Balth. ¿Es cierto?-pregunte tratando de llamar su atención.

El levanto su mirada hacia a mi por primera vez en semanas y hablo.

-Si. ¿Te molesta?

-No claro que no. Solo tenía curiosidad-asegure tratando de sonar convincente-Creí que no te agradaban los Slytherin. Y mas alguien tan hueca como lo es Christine..

-Yo no la encuentro tan hueca, es agradable-aseguro regresando su mirada a su cereal, esto me desespero.

-Claro tal vez se deba a que se deja manosear toda ¿No?-pregunte enfadada pero evitando sus ojos.

-No hables mas de la chica con la que estoy saliendo por favor, _Lily_-dijo y se paro de la mesa para dejarme ahí sola como una idiota.

No recordaba la ultima vez que Potter me había llamado Lily pero estaba segura que no me había hecho sentir tan mal como esta. Sentía las lagrimas acumularse en mis mejillas, el _Lily_ se había escuchado tan resentido en sus labios que jure mil veces que me detestaba.

Jamás me llama por mi nombre y el único día que lo hace, es para defender a esa rubia idiota..

_*Odio que nunca me digas Lily,y hoy que lo hiciste fue para dejarme bien en claro que sales con una perra, y esto me duele_

* * *

_Quince!, no puedo creerlo se esta acabado xD Dios y ya le estaba tomando cariño... no se preocupen se que este cap fue (como el anterior) un poco triste pero apartir del que sigue las cosas mejoraran y mucho._

_gracias por sus comentarioooos!. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	16. Que me beses y luego enloquezcas

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Odio de ti: que me beses y luego enloquezcas.**

Lily Evans es una chica guapa, inteligente y un poco dura, eso no había nadie que lo supiera mejor que yo, James Potter.

Después de que la pelirroja llevara en concreto tres años ignorándose, insultándose y dejándome bien en claro que no deseaba tener nada que ver conmigo por fin me he resignado a que sus palabras no son nada mas que la pura verdad, la cruel resignación, créanme que duele mucho mas que todos esos rechazos…

-Vamos Cornamenta anímate-me dijo Sirius sonriendo tratando de contagiarme esa alegría.

-Es que no se cómo pude estar tras ella todos estos años, creo que si en cuarto hubiera sido capaz de resignarme como lo estoy ahora no hubiera sufrido ni la mitad de lo que estoy sufriendo…-dije bajando la mirada

-Eres James Potter. No te ibas a dar por vencido tan fácilmente-agrego Lunático, le sonreí.

-¡Olvídala Cornamenta! Ahora sales con Christine de todos modos-dijo Peter, siempre tan inocente…

-Christine no es ni la mitad de buena que Lily..

-¿A que se debe que ahora es Lily y no Evans?-cuestiono Canuto

-Pues que ya no tengo intención en que sea la madre de mis hijos. Da igual como la llamo…-conteste

-Detestamos verte así Jamie-dijo un serio Remus.

-Lo se amigos, pero no puedo estar de ninguna otra manera-asegure y Sali del dormitorio no sin antes tomar mi escoba.

Me encamine a practicar un rato, llevaba mi escoba bajo el brazo y la cabeza hecha un lio, sabia que tendría que olvidarme de Lily Evans pero decirlo era mucho mas fácil que hacerlo, después de estar tan enamorado de ella por estos años ahora que por fin quiero olvidarla ella se niega a salir de mis pensamientos. Incluso creo verla en todos lados..

Oh, un segundo, de verdad es ella justo debajo de mi. Desciendo hasta llegar a tierra y ella me mira con los ojos algo tristes, se que no debo hacerme ilusiones pero juraría que también la esta pasando mal.

-Potter..-balbuceo-¿Has visto a Remus?-pregunto nerviosa, tuve ganas de tirar mi escoba al suelo de lo molesto que me hallaba

-¿Lo ves aquí?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que es tu amigo y ..

-Lily no seas ridícula-digo totalmente enfadado y después de ignorarla me doy la vuelta y espero subir a mi escoba nuevamente.

Cuando estoy a punto de subir mi pie a la escoba me toma del brazo con fuerza y me hace verla directamente a sus ojos verdes y que ahora muestran muchas cosas a la vez.

-¿Lily qué..?

Pero la pelirroja no me deja terminar la frase porque se abalanza a mi cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos y me besa, es como siempre lo soñé, de pronto siento algo mojando en mi cabello, empieza a llover..

Lily sigue con sus labios sobre los míos, no duro mucho ni fue muy intenso, fue mas bien torpe e inexperto pero esto es suficiente para que todos mis sentidos se atrofien y sienta que no puedo mantenerme en pie. Ella se ve avergonzada, empieza a mirar hacia todos lados y evita mis ojos hasta que la noto desesperada, su mano se estampa contra mi mejilla con todas sus fuerzas mientras la lluvia sigue empapando su cabello

-Yo..Potter..Eso no fue correcto…tu tienes novia..y..-balbucea nerviosa

-Tienes razón, no fue correcto-digo de acuerdo mientras mi corazón se rompe en pedazos, en estos momentos mi pecho duele mas que mi mejilla roja.

Y sin decir mas, solloza y se hecha a correr atravesando los charcos que se forman.

_*De verdad odio de ti Lily que seas tan bipolar, me besas, me golpeas, enloqueces, balbuceas, te pones nerviosa y luego huyes. ¿Jamás te cansaras de lastimarme?_

* * *

_Dieciseis!, SOLO FALTAA UNOOOOOOOOO! Dios ya me estaba encariñando mucho con este fic. Bien creo que este capitulo fue mas drastico y ocurrieron mas cosas pero aun asi sigo haciendolos sufrir xD haha almenos ya hubo beso..¡para quienes me lo pedian con ansias! El ultimo...tratare de subirlo entre el Martes y el Jueves si es que no me ganan las ansias y lo subo ahorita mismo XD_

_prometo un final mas o menos decente para todos los seguidores del fic xD_

_gracias por sus comentarioooos!. Si te gusto aunque sea poquito da click en el bonito botoncito verde de abajo:_


	17. Que no te odio ni si quiera un poquito

**Titulo:** Lo que odio de ti.

**Disclaimer**: No soy nadie importante, asi que esto no es mio.

**Summary**: Lily dice odiar a James, el la odio por odiarlo. 15 Drabbles donde nos dan su punto de vista, 15 razones para odiarse en uno al otro. ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? Potter y Evans se encargaran de demostrarlo.

**Pareja**: Lily/James

**Nota**: Estos drabbles son totalmente independientes pero todos se desarrollan en el septimo año de Hogwarts, intercalare POV'S de Lily y James. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**16-Odio de ti: ****odio la manera que no te odio, ni si quiera cerca. ni siquiera un poquito,**

Ese día estaba decidida, no podía aguantarlo más tiempo, tenía que dejar salir todo lo que llevaba guardándome tanto tiempo, sabia que yo había estado mal, no sabía lo que quería y simplemente me porte egoísta..

Sobre todo lo entendí después de haberlo besado por completo impulso. Al principio no había entendido que bicho me pico fui totalmente idiota, primero le bese y luego lo golpee. Si de verdad me quiere tiene que entenderlo, estaba nerviosa y no sabia como reaccionar, yo, Lily Evans le había dado un beso y eso no era nada normal en mi.

Así que cuando lo vi entrar a la Sala Común junto a Black y Remus le pedí hablar un segundo a solas, el se extraño muchísimo pero no se negó.

-¡Potter estoy harta!

-¿Harta de qué?

-¡Pues de esto!-grito desesperada-¡De cómo me tienes! ¡Llevas mas de la mitad del año ignorándome y ya no lo soporto mas! Primero me dices que me quieres y luego dejas de hablarme para siempre..

-¿Y?

-¡Y además sales con una ramera cono Balth!

El suspiro

-Ya no..

-¿Ya no? Entonces ¿Por qué sigues ignorándome?

-Creí que era lo que tu querías desde cuarto años Evans. Que te dejara en paz..-dijo , parecía disfrutar la situación.-A demás de me besaste y luego te fuiste corriendo…

-¡Si pero no!

-¿Si pero no?-pregunto confundido, yo misma lo estaba, lo que decía tenia cada vez menos lógica.

-Potter basta-pedí al borde de la desesperación-no me la hagas mas difícil. Ni yo misma me entiendo en estos momentos..

El sonrió y se acerco a mi hasta acariciar mi mejilla, su tacto hizo que me estremeciera.

-Eres linda cuando estas confundida-aseguro guiñándome el ojo

Yo sonreí también, sentía que necesitaba tanto escucharlo últimamente, no había notado que la mayoría de mi vida giraba en torno al insoportable James Potter y simplemente cuando lo vi alejarse de mi…

Me sentí perdida.

-Tu me confundes James-respondí mas tranquila

-Pues estamos a mano, no tienes una idea lo mucho que me confundes Lily Evans-agrego el achicando la mirada.

-Te odio-dije mirando al suelo mientras el acercaba su cuerpo al mío

-Yo también te odio-respondió y sentí su aliento sobre mi rostro.

-Te odio porque no te odio ni por asomo-dije sonrojándome, el me tomo la mano.

-Y yo te odio porque no me dijiste esto hace años y yo no tendría que haberme buscado motivos tontos para intentar odiarte cuando se que no podía hacerlo..

Lo mire extrañada.

-Pues te odio porque no te entiendo.

-Pues te odio porque no me quieres entender.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunte esta vez acercando mi rostro al suyo.

-A que te odio porque no puedo dejar de quererte demasiado-dijo mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

Yo me sonroje y tuve que esquivar su mirada que me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-Pues yo te odio porque sabes que yo también te quiero

-Te odio porque no te odio ni un poquito-dice el rozando mis labios

-Te odio porque no me besas de una vez-agrego jalándolo del cuello para que su boca se una a la mía por fin.

Después de tanto esperar siento el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos por segunda vez, la boca de James es cálida y me da una sensación de seguridad, siento que pertenezco a el desde hace tanto tiempo que nuestras bocas encajan a la perfección. Sus manos se posan en mi cintura y paso las mías por su cuello, estoy nerviosa cuando el se separa de mi para mirarme a los ojos y volverse a unir al beso. No fue nada comparado con nuestro primer beso, este simplemente es mágico, especial..

Es como si no existiera nada mas en ese lugar que nosotros, es casi como si todo hubiera sido planeado para resultar perfecto.

El es perfecto para mi por el hecho de que yo soy perfecta para el y lo único que lamento de la situación es no haber descubierto antes lo mucho que le odio por hacerme quererlo tanto.

_*Te odio James Potter porque jamás me dejaste odiarte de verdad._

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Dios ya se acabo no lo puedo creer. Llegamos al capitulo diecisiete y por fin estos dos resolvieron sus cositas que tenian que resolver, ¿Son un poco lentos no?_

_Me da mucha tristeza acabat con un fic que me gusto tanto escribir como este, pero bueno me pone feliz que les guste y que me hayan dejado aunque sea un review pequeñito. En fin, les agradezco su apoyo y espero que el ultimo capitulo no las haya decepcionado, en especial porque a mi me parecia algo suelto y nose._

_Pero bueno me despido ahora si, gracias por todos sus comentarios y por esperar la actualizacion xD un besazo a los que leen!_

_CHAO CHAO! Espero verlos en otro fic ;)_


End file.
